Waiting for eternity
by Fizzwizzler
Summary: Spike is perfectly content with waiting for Buffy. That is until someone from his past comes to town and reminds him how it feels to live. SpikexOC


**AN: So here is my newest story**. **It's just an idea that has been stuck in my head. I might change the name later on, I don't like it very much... Do you guys have any suggestions?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any any Buffy characters or anything of that sort.  
**

**Warning: Contains cursing and mild to moderate sexual situations. Hence the M rating. You don't like it? Well, I honestly don't care. Yay!**

* * *

Waiting for Eternity

Chapter one- Potential meals

_"Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence."_ -Vincent Van Gogh

* * *

I remember that night so well. I really shouldn't be able to, I was incredibly drunk.

I was at a party and had already downed half a bottle of vodka. I wanted to escape. I figured that I had had enough to drink and could get myself home before passing out. So I made my way towards the door. But I ran into a man on the way out. He seemed just like everybody else in the room, but his gelled back blond hair set him apart from the rest.

He intrigued me.

Of course I was excited when he asked to come back to my apartment with me. It was improper of a lady of my standings to spend the night with a man she hardly knew, but it was the nineties and I hadn't a care in the world.

I was cooped up in my apartment with him for the next two days. We basked in each others bodies and explored unmarked territory.

It was then that he asked me that question, _"Do you want to live forever?"_ in his husky voice.

I had no reason not to accept.

Not even a moment after the _"Yes."_ escaped my lips that I felt a razor sharp pain center in on my neck. Just a few seconds later and the pain in my neck receded to just a dull throbbing.

Looking up at hm I saw that his lips and teeth were covered in blood. My blood. And that his face had become strangely wrinkled around his nose causing his face to look slightly demonic.

He smiled at me and made a small cut on his wrist and held it up to my mouth. Almost by instinct I placed my mouth over the wound and drank his blood.

Then I blacked out.

When I next woke up I was in a large bed that was not my own. Looking around I saw that the room was made of concrete and had no windows. It was lit by just a few candles.

I tried to stand up but fell right back onto the bed, my head feeling as if someone had punched it a few times.

"You're awake." Looking up I saw the man from the party standing in front of me. He was wearing the same clothes from the party, black pants and a red button down long sleeved shirt. Looking at his hands I saw that he was dragging something. It looked like a person. He followed my gaze and then looked back at me. "I figured you'd be hungry. I killed him for you, thought the first time would be the hardest." And then he extended the body towards me.

It was a boy, no older than twenty, with his neck in the most unnatural position. A small trickle of blood escaped from his mouth. It smelled alluring and I knew what I needed.

Taking the body from the man I felt my face shift just before I bit into the neck, my teeth tearing at his flesh.

A warm liquid filled my mouth and I swallowed by instinct. I continued to suck on the boy's neck and swallow what once kept him alive until there was nothing left. He was just an empty sack of skin now.

The second his body dropped to the floor I felt an incredible rush, like I could live through anything. I realized that i now had powers far greater than I had ever hoped for, and no idea how to use them.

"My name is Spike by the way, you were pretty drunk when we met so you may have forgotten." He said with a shrug.

"Spike." I tested the name out on my lips and decided I loved how it felt, "Teach me everything."

"As you wish." He said with a smirk that told me exactly what I was waiting for.

That night I became a monster, and I have never felt more alive.

-  
-

I can't explain it. It's like I was drawn here by some mysterious force. It was a small town anyway, what could be so important?

The sun is going to rise soon, I should find somewhere to sleep. I miss having a bed. Even a motel sounds nice. Looking around I see the bright light indicating a cheap motel. Walking in the door to the front office I saw a man behind the counter alone.

He was greasy, hairy, and reminded me vaguely of a hobo.

"Um, hello." The man said as soon as he noticed that I had entered the room. "How may I help you?"

"I need a room." I said quickly before looking out the window. The sun was rising.

"That will be seventy five dollars. for the night." he said with a fake smile, revealing his yellowing teeth.

"I don't have any money" I said with a slight growl.

"Well you know," It was at this point that I noticed his eyes looking me up and down, "You could always pay in a different way."

"Really?" I asked in a hopeful voice before walking behind the counter and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yeah," He said in a breathless voice just before I cracked his head into an unnatural angel and broke his neck.

"Because that is never going to happen." Once I had moved the body behind the counter and grabbed a key I headed towards my room and quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

-  
-

Banging. Loud banging. Like a fist against a door.

Like someone knocking.

Looking at the clock I saw that it was just barely six pm. The sun had already gone down. Standing up slowly I made my way towards the door, praying in the back of my mind that the person would just go away before I got to the door. I hate people.

Seeing as how my luck sucks, and the person did not go away, I slowly opened the door to reveal a pale man looking down at a card in his hand.

"Hello, there was a crime against the manager of this establishment and my acquaintances and I were-" while he was talking I noticed a few things; he painted his nails black, bleached his hair, had a scar running through his eyebrow, and he spoke with a familiar accent, "Ah fuck it," he announced as he threw the card and took out a pack of cigarettes and and a lighter "The manager was killed last night, did you see anything?"

"I saw the whole thing, Spike." I said with a slight smile on my face. Confused by the use of his name, Spike looked up quickly while lighting his cigarette, only to burn his hand by accident.

"Abigail?" He asked in a low whisper.

"In the flesh." I answered him with a shrug.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well i was sleeping until you woke me up." I rolled my eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Well you see, I was helping a friend and she needs to find out who killed that fat bastard out there." He said while trying again to light his cigarette, "Your handy work I assume."

"You know me so well." I smirked happily, "I'm pretty hungry, want to come out for a bite?"

"I've really got to keep asking people questions about the murder." he said quickly while taking a drag of his cigarette. "You know, make sure there aint no witnesses."

"There weren't, I made sure of that" I said happily, "Now come out with me, just like old times."

"Fine, but you can't stay here."

"Where would you like me to stay?" I ask angrily while pulling on a pair of flip flops.

"Put some real shoes on, you'll freeze!" Spike bellowed angrily as he leaned against the door frame.

"Spike, I'm a bloody vampire, I think I can take care of myself." looking around the room I found my box of cigarettes and grabbed them, "Plus, they're the only pair I own."

Once we were outside of the motel I grabbed my box from my pocket and pulled out a single cigarette. Spike offered me his zippo and I lit it before taking a slow drag. We walked in silence for awhile, both of us chain smoking. The silence was nice.

"You can stay with me." He said suddenly.

"What?" I asked as my brows furrowed.

"Today when the sun comes up, you can stay with me." He elaborated. "I mean I just live in a friend's basement and there are a bunch of little bits running around the house, but I have my own bed."

"Who is this friend you keep bringing up?" I asked curiously. Looking up I noticed that we were in the middle of a graveyard. It was rather large and a bit over crowded.

"Well you see, she is the uh-"

"Spike!" A loud voice called from behind me. Looking back I saw an average sized blond girl heading towards us, "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to help Willow at the motel!"

"Well you see Buffy, I figured out what happened, then I ran into an old friend who needs a place to stay so I-"

"Shut up." Buffy said as she closed her eyes, as if to compose herself "Just get back to the house."

"Right." Spike says in a low voice before turning left "Come on Abby."

"So that's your friend?" I teased.

"Yeah."

"And she has got you whipped."

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Why?"

"Drop it Abigail!" He whined.

"You like her!" I giggled.

"I do not!"

"What would Dru say? Does she even know? Where is she anyway?" I asked quickly.

"She left me." He answered lowly "Twice."

"Ouch" Was all I could think to say.

"Yeah, but I got over it. I mean, I don't need her or nothin'." he said grumpily as he lit a new cigarette.

"So how is this basement that you are currently staying in ?" I asked to change the subject.

"It's real nice, fully underground, no windows, only one door which has no windows near it on the other side, a new bed, some chains, you know the usual." He said with a shrug. "Much nicer than that shit hole of a motel you were at."

"Well of course it is." I laughed lightly. "So why are you here?"

"It's the hell mouth, love!" Spike extended his hands out to all sides, "We all end up here eventually."

"It doesn't seem all that hellish to me." I shrug lazily.

"Well all the big bads are kind of in hiding right now." Spike said as he led me up a walk way leading to a nice house. "But this is the place."

I nodded and began to walk in through the door behind Spike only to be thrown back a little bit by a small force, "Fuck!"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" Spike chuckled lightly "I'll be right back."

"Fucking doors always trying to kill me. Like I even like this house, should set it on fire is what I should do." I mumbled under my breathe as I passed back and forth on the porch.

"Invite the girl inside, nerd boy." Spike told a nerdy looking blond boy that he held by the arm from the doorway.

"I don't think I should Spike, I mean Buffy already hates me and I don't want to upset-" the blond said in a whinny voice.

"Invite the girl inside!" Spike growled out angrily.

"Please come inside!" The boy said quickly before running off. The house was nice. Nothing to big really. Although it had all been repaired, I could still tell that the house had been through a lot. Spike lead me through he living room and into a back hallway. There was a normal looking door right next to the staircase.

"This is it." He said as he nodded towards the door before opening it for me. There was an old wooden staircase directly after the door that led sown under the house.

"Smells like sweat." I commented lightly.

"You get used to that." Spike shrugged before walking over into the corner of the room. He sat down on a large bed and then leaned back, "This is pretty much it."

"It's nice." I said as I fell back onto the bed next to him, before clutching my stomach and rolling onto my side. "I'm starving."

"I'll go get you something to eat." Spike said before standing up and walking up the stairs.

"I'll just stay here then." I said to myself before getting up to look around the room. It was dark and the walls were made of cement. A normal basement. How boring. The walls were only about a foot taller than myself and a pasty gray color. The floor had a small red rug on it that only covered about three feet of the ground. In the corner of the room there was a large metal cabinet with a lock keeping it closed.

"Um, Spike? Are you down here?" A shy voice called from the top of the stair case. Confused as to who was down here, I stayed perfectly quiet and waited for the person to come down the stairs. "The other girls and I drew straws and I lost, so I came down here to-"

"You are incredibly adorable, you know that?" I asked as soon as she stepped off of the bottom step.

"W- what?" She asked in a scarred voice. Looking at her I saw that she had short red hair that was in light curls, pale skin, and light gray eyes. She was wearing a colorful hat with matching sweater and a pair of green pants. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm an old friend of Spike's. He said he was going to get me something to eat, but I never thought that he would be able to get me something like this so soon." I giggled excitedly as I walked closer to the girl, her backing up every time I took a step forward, until her back was against one of the walls.

"Um, I don't think that I would taste very good. I mean I'm all skin and bones." The girl said in a feeble attempt at sounding strong, her voice quivering towards the end.

"Don't be silly, I think you look delicious." I purred lightly while moving closer to her neck, my face shifting in the process.

"Abby!" Spike's voice called from the top of staircase, a coffee mug in his hands. Refusing to move I spoke into the girl's neck.

"Yes?" I asked with a small growl.

"You can't eat her." He said in a fatherly voice that I remember him using on Drusilla when ever she would try to go out during the day.

"Why not?" I whined as I finally pulled away from the neck in front of me.

"Because she isn't here to be eaten, she's here to train." Spike said as he pulled me away from here, "Now here is your blood. I microwaved it for you and everything."

"You expect me to drink it from a cup?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Trust me, it's the best I can do right now." He said with a shrug before turning to to the girl, "Now what are you doing down here Vi?"

"The other girls and I wanted to know if we could come down and train for a little bit before Buffy get's home." The girl, Vi, said quickly as she watched me from the corner of her eye.

"Whatever, just be gone before we have to go to sleep." Spike replied before turning back to me again, "Here, take it." And he handed me the mug. Taking it from his hand I sniffed it a bit, it smelled normal. Taking a small sip I made a face.

"It tastes weird." I said in a sad voice.

"I know it does, love, but you get used to it." Spike shrugged before a few teen aged girls made their way down the stairs. "Here, I'll get some Weetabix, they make it a bit better. And please, leave the girls alone." Pouting a bit I made my way back over to the bed and sat there staring down at my mug full of warm red liquid.

"Come on guys, we have to train, we are the potentials!" One of the girls said excitedly as the others sat in a circle.

"Potential meals if anything...:" I mumbled under my breath while taking another small sip from the mug.

"I mean we have to learn how to fight!" The girl continued on, "We have to train."

"What are you training for anyway?" I asked boredly. Vi looked up quickly at the sound of my voice and tried not to jump.

"To be the slayer." Vi said just loud enough for me to hear.

"Buffy is the slayer now, but if anything happens to her, then one of us will become the slayer." Another one of the girls said.

"Wait, Buff? Blond chick about yay high?" I asked while holding my hand up to the appropriate height.

"Yeah, that's her." A third girl announced.

"She's the slayer?!" I asked angrily as I stood up quickly, a small bit of blood splashing on to my shirt.

"What's got you so riled up, Abbs?" Spike asked as he made his way down the stairs.

"You do!" I yelled angrily, "What the fuck guy? Ok, I can deal with you living in some chicks basement, and even not being able to touch the perfectly good meals over there and having to drink form a mug instead! But how the hell did you let it slip your mind the fact that you were taking me to the slayer's house and that there were mini slayers just polluting the whole place!?"

"Abb-"

"I mean, not even twenty years ago and you would have killed that chick Buffy already! Why haven't you?" I asked after cutting him of quickly.

"Well you see, I can't really hurt people all that much lately-" Spike began again.

"He has an anti human violence chip thingy in his head-" One of the girls started.

"And a soul!" Another one finished.

"A-a soul?" I practically yelled at him. You have a fucking soul? What the hell man?!"

"Things change Abigail." Spike said with a soft look on his face.

"Not us! Not Demons!" I yelled again, "You were my fucking sire for Christ's sake! The most bad ass of all the lands, killer of two slayers! But now you are this pathetic blob of soul filled corpse who is whipped by the slayer and drinks blood from a cup!"

"Can you guys go back upstairs?" Spike asked as he turned back to the potentials who were staring. They obeyed and walked back up the stairs. Spike then turned back to me, "Abby, you have to listen to me-"

"Why should I? I mean for all I know, next you're going to tell me that Angel has a fucking soul too! All the rage these days you know!" Sure I had begun to ramble, but that's what I did when I pissed. At least I was staying on topic.

"Well..." Spike began while rubbing the back of his head.

"No!" I moaned miserably while sitting back down onto the bed.

"Yeah, got it even before I did." Spike shrugged as he stood near the bed.

"I hate you all." I mumbled while sipping out of my mug again, "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know love." Spike said as he came over and sat next to me.

"Why did you do it?" I asked as I turned my face away from Spike. "Why would you give up your life for all this shit?"

"I did it for Buffy. She fell for Angel, when he had a soul. And I liked her, like really liked her, so I figured-"

"You figured that she would like you if you had a soul too?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Spike said just as quietly.

"And how did that work out for you?" I asked while trying to conceal a small knowing smirk.

"Not very well." Spike admitted quietly as he lied back on the bed.

"I figured as much." I mumbled as I placed my now empty cup on the ground before laying back on the bed next to him, "So is there any way to get rid of that thing?"

"What thing? My soul?" Spike asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that thing." I agreed.

"There are a few ways." Spike informed me as he shifted so his right arm was under my waist.

"Are you ever going to get rid of it?" I asked with a small sigh as I moved closer to him.

"Depends on how things pan out." The blond told me as he watched me out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't like her." I said quietly while pouting.

"Are you jealous?" Spike smirked as he pulled me even closer to him.

"You know I'm not, I just don't like anybody who tries to kill my sire, or myself for that matter." I said matter of factly.

"Well, Sunnydale has a high probability of getting vampire's killed." Spike sighed, "It was better when Dru and I first got here, but lately it's all gone to shit."

"When did you guys get here?" I asked, "I mean, I left for a few hours and when I got back, you guys were gone."

"Love, you had be gone for almost three years before we left." Spike said in the voice he used to use on Drusilla when she was was trying to go out during the day.

"Really?" I asked with my brows furrowed before turning to look at Spike, "Well you know I'm not any good with time."

"Yeah, I know." He said quietly as he wrapped his other arm around my hips and pulling me closer, "I have missed you, you know that right?"

"I figured you would." I said before closing my eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
